winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Quill
Sire: }} Adoptive sire: Mother: }} Grandsires: Grandmothers: }} Brother: }} Sister: Uncle: |pup = Second |adult = Quill |past = Pup |current = Packmate |status = Alive |image 1 = File: Quill.jpg|image 2 = File: Quill.juv.jpg|image 3 = File: Quill.pup.jpg}}Quill is a shaggy light grey male wolf with dark grey spots, a twisted, useless right hind leg, several scars hidden beneath his pelt, a long scar on his left hind leg, and orange eyes. Personality As the only surviving son of Storm, Quill feels lucky to have survived, though sometimes he wishes First had taken his place. He is extremely insecure and finds comfort in Fern's presence, though this often conflicts with his sister Hope. He feels torn between the two, and due to an unstable mother, he feels as if he is being punished for some deed that hasn't been completed yet. Quill finds himself at odds with the Great Wolf, misinterpreting her powers and abilities, as he looks for someone to blame. However, with time, he begins to realize that he is capable of making mistakes and it is natural, and after Storm dies and he is injured in the river, he makes amends with his Packmates and finally feels at home. Backstory and Facts * Quill is born to Pebble and Storm, who are not together at the time, and he and his littermates are borne in secrecy. * Ember steps in as a father after Pebble is exiled, and Quill is resentful towards him after Storm reveals the identity of their real father. * He grows close to Fern, a young she-wolf whose father had also abandoned her and her brother Bracken. * Due to his family troubles, Quill grows protective of his family and refuses to open up. However, with the help of Fern, this gets better. * Pebble is brought back to camp, dead, but this doesn't affect Quill much at all. * He tries to help Hope, but isn't a very social wolf and fails to understand what she really needs. * Storm attempts to save him from a river that never endangered him, and breaks his leg, permanently crippling it. * With the help of Brindle, whom he once criticized as a pup, he adjusts to his limp and is still able to function well. * He is attacked by a Fierce-Dog and suffers several injuries, but once again insensitively spends more time with Fern rather than Hope, who watched over him whilst he healed * Storm becomes ill not soon after and lashes out randomly at wolves, even attempting to attack Fern before Ember and Quill stop her. * Storm's illness and Quill's naïveté push Hope to leave. * Hope and her mate Starr return just as Storm is dying. * Her death devastates the family, and Quill grows distant from the Pack. * After a failed fishing trip, Quill is badly injured in the river, but saved by Starr. They make amends, and Quill and Hope reconcile. He meets Iris, and the two become friends. Quotes :“Is that really what you think?” Second asked softly. “You want me dead?” :"I want you to stop acting like you're the only one who is going through a hard time! I want you to stop treating other wolves so badly. " She said, her voice trembling. :“If I do that, will you stay?” Second’s voice rose, to almost a pleading note. :Third stared at him. /He isn't going to keep that./ She sighed. "Fine. " ''― Quill makes an agreement with Hope :''Quill choose his name because it was sharp and prickly didn't he? And Hope has always held out faith that things are going to change for the better. She thought for a moment. "I hope they got the best parts of us ― Sensible explaining Hope and Quill's names :"Why was I the one who survived, not First? Why did Storm lose so much? Why did Pebble go crazy? What is your plan, Great Wolf? You’ve ruined our lives. I will never look up to you again!”' ― Quill's fury :"All I know is that Storm is dying and Hope is gone. Maybe Ember was telling the truth... I'm not sure. But you're right about the... the second family part. I will do my best to help them, but I can't let them ruin my life. And more family... That's great." ― Quill to Fern :"I thought we had an agreement. That if I was nice and didn't ruin our family, she wouldn't leave. She agreed to that when we were pups. But I guess that doesn't matter any more." ― Quill about Hope leaving :'"Quill blinked at the sight of a fish. He quickly jerked backwards so his shadow didn't scare it, and then, eyes still trained on it, pounced. His claws barely nicked it before they slipped from underneath him. He let out a terrified howl that was cut off as his muzzle dipped beneath the surface. His head slammed into a rock, and light exploded in his head before everything went black.― Quill trips and falls into the river :"Pebble was... From what I heard, he was good and bad, and it's hard to say quite what he was at the end."''― Quill about his father Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Pups Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Briar-Forest Pack Pups Category:Packmates